BigTroubleInLittleTokyo2: TheTwilightOfTheTVirus
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: Agent F is planning to wreak havoc on Tokyo. It's up to the Kappa Mikey crew to stop him, with the help of Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, Ada, and a few surprises...


The Twilight of the T-Virus (Kappa Mikey/Resident Evil crossover #2)

Chapter 1  
The Agency's Fatal Mistake

An abandoned warehouse/laboratory in Tokyo. For the 4 years after Umbrella, Inc.'s unconditional shutting down, it had become the worst eyesore of Tokyo. People talked about getting rid of it before it completely depleted Tokyo's tourist industry. The talking stopped after a mysterious organization only known as the Agency bought it up...

Agent F had never been more on the edge of excitement in his life, except for the one occasion where he tried to kidnap that one American guy to get Mitsuki back in the Agency

_What was his name again? Mitchie? Mickey? Uh...Mikey, that's it. Mikey Simon..._

This time though his plan would not fail, even if he had to die for the mission, he would see it through....or would he?

Chapter 2  
The Unexpected Visitors

The window showing the outside environment was full of oranges and reds of the Tokyo sunset. The clouds were going pink and blue, ready to be plunged into the night.  
Mikey Simon appreciated the view quite a lot, even more so when his girlfriend, and the love his life, might I add, Mitsuki was with him.  
"That's a beautiful sight, isn't it Mikey?" Mitsuki whispered in his ear. Mikey was glad that he could spend this time together with Mitsuki, and his best friend, Gonard. Now, though, Gonard said, in a voice that seemed a little less quiet, "I like to whisper, too" "Gonard..." Mikey said. Then he leaned over to Mitsuki, saying, "There could be 2 reasons we're seeing this: there's nothing more beautiful that the Japanese sunset, or we rented Titanic and the video store messed up."  
When she heard this, Mitsuki seemed to get a unbelievable look on her face, then she figured out that he was cracking a joke, which was just like Mikey, and started laughing. Soon the 3 were in a hysterical laughing fit, and nothing could stop it...nothing, that is, except a loud knock at the door. Mikey went over to it, still laughing, and opened the rectangular slab of oak, revealing Eric behind the door. He had an urgent and worried look on his face.  
"Hey Eric, what's going--" But Mikey didn't finish, because Eric said, "Mikey! Come to the studio! It's an emergency!"  
Mikey complied, saying, "Gonard, Mitsuki, come on!" And the 4 ran at top speed to the studio...

Guano and Lily were already there. Along with them were 2 others, a man and a woman, both wearing tactical vests, tight-fitting pants, and combat boots, along with hip holsters for their handguns. The man had a knife-holster on his vest's left shoulder, and the knife was in it. The woman, on the other hand, and what looked like a small stun-gun on her belt.  
Mikey, Mitsuki, Gonard, and Eric came in behind them, Mikey wondering, "Who the heck are they?

Chapter 3  
Raccoon City Déjà Vu?  
Eric was the first to respond. "It can't be…Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine?!"  
The man turned around, with the woman following suit. "How did you know who we are?" Jill half inquired, half demanded. At this, Eric rolled his eyes and said, "I heard about the Ecliptic Express, Spencer Mansion, and Raccoon City incidents. Remember those? We were even in the Raccoon City incident, weren't we guys?"  
Everyone nodded, with Guano starting to shake in his fur, saying, "Zombies… monster… giant…inside-out clawed guys…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" "GUANO, CALM DOWN! WE'RE OVER WITH THAT NOW!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure.", another voice said, one that wasn't Eric's, Mikey's, Gonard's, heck it wasn't even Chris's or Jill's. Then another guy stepped in, with reddish brown hair (dyed), a not-too-tall, moderately muscular frame, and what seemed like a personality of someone peaceful who had not gotten much peace.  
When the guy showed up, Eric's eyes seemed to light up with excitement and happiness at the same time. "Tyler, ol' chum! What're you doing in Tokyo?" "I was these guys' contact. Apparently a laboratory that hasn't been used for quite some time has been bought up by a certain agency you're familiar with..." Tyler said, turning his head toward Mitsuki. Then he continued, "But it appears that there's still a store of T-Virus hidden in a basement under that same lab."  
Now it was Lily's turn to talk, saying, "What are you trying to say?", while wearing a look that said, flat out, _I don't want anything bad to happen to him_ At first though, Tyler didn't seem to be able to answer, then he found his voice again, saying, "The lab…used to belong to Umbrella."

Chapter 4  
Who's that Mailbox Man?

When he saw the looks on the casts' faces, even Chris Redfield couldn't believe it. Not even Japan's safe from Umbrella..,. He had seen a lot of bad-no, he had seen a lot of disasters and incidents over the years: the Spencer Mansion incident, some of the Raccoon City incident, the outbreaks at Rockfort Island and Antarctica, and the breaking out of an unknown virus in South America that turned everyone into half-zombie, half-human creatures.

_Half human, because they could still do human functions, half-zombie because they have a craving for human flesh… _

Chris spoke up this time, saying, "And we also have reason to believe that this chief of the Agency-Agent F, right?" Mitsuki nodded, and waited for him to go on. "We believe that he could be an 'old friend' of ours…"  
Mikey scratched his head, saying, "Is he your partying friend?", and then he pulled his pants off of his legs and started turning them above his head, shouting, "Whoo-whoo-whoo!" But Jill said, "No, not that kind of friend, and put your breakaway-pants back on!" Mikey complied reluctantly, saying, "Aw, man! Just when I get used to the draft…"  
Jill spoke again, saying, "We think…Agent F is actually Albert Wesker in a mailbox costume."  
Everyone was in shock. Mikey's body was so full of it, he fainted completely. But as soon as he came to, he said groggily, "You mean…that… sunglasses-ed dude who always wears black." Eric seemed to know because he nodded, followed by Tyler. Then Mikey sat bolt upright, practically yelling, "Where's Gonard?!?!?!?"

End of Part 1  
Intermission: Lab needs workers to get started back up!  
End of Intermission  
Part 2

Chapter 5  
The Mysterious Woman

Gonard had decided he had had enough of the talk and went for a walk in the Tokyo streets. He was just headed into a bakery to get some more bread (cause he ran out of it, eating sandwiches) when he saw something, or someone, moving through a dark alley.

_Who could it be? Could it be a sandwich thief?! He ain't stealing my sandwich, not on my watch, and not by a long shot!!! _

He ducked into the alley to see whatever it was that ran into it before him. But as soon as he entered, he was knocked down by a powerful thrust into his back…

_Hopefully no one saw me… _

That thought ran through Ada Wong's head like a runaway train. She had been looking out for anyone that was suspicious of the lab's activities. Then she saw a huge guy in a blue hooded sweatshirt, khaki shorts, and red-and-white sneakers, coming toward the alley. She ducked into the darkened part of the alley, which wasn't too hard, or too easy, to do, seeing as the sun was just ducking under the horizon.  
Then, when the guy came in, she hit him in the back with her shoulder, but he didn't go down easy. _Jeez, he's big!_ Ada was impressed, though taking great effort to not show it out loud. The guy was huge, about half of a foot taller than her 5'11" frame, and with muscles on his muscles, for crying out loud!  
He got up and Ada brushed herself off, and then said to him, "Sorry about that. I thought that you were on to that lab's activities." He thought for a little while, then said, "Oh, you mean the lab with the T-virus in it?"  
At this, she pulled the Beretta out of the hidden holster and pointed it in his face. When Ada did that, a transformation seemed to take place. The guy then had a face of a man who knew he might get killed, then his skin turned purple, and he half-growled, half-yelled to the heavens.

_Holy crap- _

That was the last thing she remembered before she was hit by something hard, everything faded away, and she passed out…

Chapter 6  
Task Forces

Mikey was getting ready to leave for the lab that housed the Agency. Along with Mitsuki, Chris, Jill, and Eric, they were going to break into the lab, see what was going on, then try to get the heavy artillery on the place.  
"You gonna be okay doing this?" Mitsuki had come up behind him, already ready to go. Mikey stood from his couch and walked over to her. Then he said, after a deep breath, "You know, I've never really thought this would happen, but for some odd reason, I'm ready to kick some Agency be-HIND! At this Mitsuki smiled, put her arm around his back, while he put his around her waist and together they walked out...

It seemed quick, but they were at the lab. Eric was getting in his harness, ready to see whatever there was. Tyler was there, too, working as a double agent against Wesker.  
"You ready, Mikey?" he asked. Mikey said, "Hey, Mitsuki asked me that before we came!'" in mock astonishment. "Well then, lower me down slow." They had used Mitsuki's laser perfume (the kind Lily was allergic to) to cut a square hole in the ceiling, just big enough to fit somebody.  
Eric then felt himself being lowered slowly, but what he saw was something he never liked to see: zombies, and a roomful at that. Thankfully, they couldn't reach him because he was still too high for them.  
Then, looking up, he saw Mikey's head move out of view, then saw the gas hose and the flamethrower being handed to him. Eric got the gas hose first, saying, "Jill, turn the gas on, hurry!" Then he felt the hose squirm in his hands a bit, then it poured out. Careful not to get any on himself, Eric sprayed it all over the zombies. Then it turned off, was taken up, and now it's flamethrowin' time! Lifting it up, he squeezed the trigger, and flame poured out onto the zombies.  
"Okay guys, I got 'em! Get me out of here!" Eric yelled. They pulled him up and moved out into the night, while Umbrella's lab burned...

Chapter 7  
More Unexpected Visitors, One Black Surprise

Leon Kennedy had never been in more of a bad situation in all his life, save for the Raccoon City and Los Illuminados incidents. Now, though, what started as a mission to take down a former Umbrella lab turned into the task of finding Ada Wong unconscious in a back alley, finding Claire Redfield (both of whom he though he'd never see again), then taking Ada to a place called Lilymu Studios until she came to.

_Well, at least we're safe... _

That thought was short lived when he heard the front door of the studio slam and voices mingling in the hall. Leon motioned for Claire to stay, then cracked the door open, seeing 2 teens (both guys), an orange-haired young adult, a blue-haired female about his age, another blue-haired person (this time a guy), and 2 people in tactical vests, a man and a woman, the man with a green vest, the woman in blue.

_Wait a sec...that's Eric Vanderboom! And Mikey Simon, Mitsuki, Gonard, and Chris Redfield. The chick in blue must be Jill Valentine... but who's the red-brown haired kid? _

He and Claire were just about to go out when they heard a soft moan from the couch, and they turned around, seeing Ada getting up. The people outside must have heard it too, because they were coming to see what was going on...

Mitsuki was coming with Mikey and the rest to see where the moan came from, but just as they were at the door, 3 people stepped out, one wearing a charcoal-colored shirt, dark-blue denim pants with a gun holster, and a bomber jacket just like Eric's, and 2 women, one wearing an all-red dress, the other wearing a vest with a black shirt underneath, denim pants, and fingerless riding gloves.

_Leon and Claire from Raccoon City...but who's the Asian-American lady? _

Except for the red-clad woman, Leon and Claire recognized them almost immediately. "Hey guys, apparently you heard about that lab beiong bought up by the Agency?" Leon asked.  
Mikey stepped up, saying, "Yep, it just burned down. Now we're gonna kick the Agency's butt!"  
What they didn't know is that someone stepped behind them, until they heard a somewhat British-accented voice say, "I wouldn't be so sure"...

Chapter 8  
1 Huge Battle, 1 Angry Mikey, 1 Disembodied Gunshot

Chris thought he was going to go crazy because he just saw Albert Wesker in front of him. He blinked, but he was still there.

_Guess I'd better finish what I started 10 years ago..._

He ran toward him ready to take him down, but Wesker must have known, because Chris was immediately grabbed by the arm and flipped over Wesker, landing painfully on his back.

"Chris Redfield...I would have expected better from you, you S.T.A.R.S alley swine-" But his insult was broken by a hard kick in the back from Mitsuki, but Wesker didn't go down. He simply turned around toward her, saying, "Sorry, Agent M, but this time, you won't resist the urge to come back to me." But another kick in the back came to Wesker, but when he turned around, he saw it was Agent W (Ada Wong) who had done it.

_I don't belive this...That's it! Time to unleash my full power!!! _

Wesker sent a left kick toward Chris, a powerful shove toward Agent M, and another kick toward Ada, sending them all in different directions. "Chew on that, you-", he started, but he was cut off by someone strangling him from behind, and a voice saying, "Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend, you b-" But Wesker swung him off of his neck, and the guy slammed into the wall. But he got up like it was nothing, and Wesker could see why: he was getting bigger, stronger, his clothes ripped off of his body, except for his pants, which could barely fit his muscular legs.

The monstrosity that Mikey had turned into ran in Wesker's direction, picked Wesker up like a pencil, and threw him across the studio, making Wesker crash into the stage with the force of a crater.  
Not stopping to see if he was stil conscious, Mikey ran again, this time stamping one huge, muscular, still shoe-clad foot down on Wesker, but he rolled out of the way, triggering something in Mikey, and he was shrinking, losing some muscle, and soon, Mikey was back to being his own, moderately muscular self.  
"HA! NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!" Wesker yelled to the heavens. But Tyler just stood there, and started to laugh, saying, "Wesker, not only have you gone senile, but you're also pathetic, and a bonehead."  
Just then a gunshot rang out and Wesker was thrown back, landing on the ground with a loud  
**thud** ,  
and everybody turned around, seeing someone standing on the metal balcony above, and Claire couldn't believe her eyes...

End of Part 2

Part 3

Chapter 9  
Burnside's Happenings

Steve Burnside leapt from the balcony, landing in a crouch on the floor, and the first thing he saw was Claire Redfield running toward him, arms outstretched, and then she was next to him, arms wrapped around his neck, feeling tears running down from her eyes onto his shoulder.  
When she finally let go, Claire asked in amazement and happiness, "How did- What hap- How are you here?" Steve explained, "Oh, I owe it all to Tyler, Ada, and a dose of the Rebirth Virus stolen from Wesker's samples."  
Claire then asked, "What's that mean, Steve?" He replied, "I'm infected, but don't worry...I'm not contagious." That's when Claire turned emotional, remembering what happened 10 years ago in Antarctica..

**You're...warm...**

Steve, don't worry! My brother's here, and he'll get us out of here!

Your brother...kept his promise...I'm sorry I cannot...

What are you saying, Steve?

I'm glad that I met you. I...I love you. Claire...

Focusing back on the present (Mikey was now waving his hand in front of her face), Claire said to Steve, "Did you mean it?" Steve then focused on the wall, in thought, then turned back to Claire, saying, "From the bottom of my heart." Then, for the first time (the almost-kiss in the plane doesn't count (Code: Veronica X)), his lips pressed against hers, and his arms wrapped around Claire's back, pulling her to him.  
At this, Mitsuki gently nudged Mikey, and they softly clasped fingers with each other, as Steve and Claire broke the kiss off.  
After what had happened, Eric immediately said "Nice job, Tyler. You, my friend, are a saint". Claire agreed, saying, "Yeah, ain't that the truth!" then gently laughed as Steve gave Claire a gentle hug, his head resting gently against the top of hers.  
At this, Eric then moved to Ada, saying, "Thanks for seeing the right side of things." "Yeah, it took me long enough", Ada said sarcastically.  
Mikey came up to her, saying, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault. Wesker was just manipulating you, the bastard.", Mikey finished, muttering the last 2 words. Then he pointed out,"Now, I think there's someone here who's missed you a lot", pointing to Leon. Ada walked up to Leon, looked into his ocean-blue eyes, and didn't say a word. Then Ada quietly said, "I'm sorry. It was just-" "Shh", Leon gently cut her off, put his arms around Ada's back, and their lips met for the first time in 10 years.

Mikey then took the time to walk around Mitsuki, looking her over to se if she was seriously hurt. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mitsuki looked up at him, saying, "Oh, Mikey..." then gave her boyfriend a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Just then Lily and Guano came by, seeing the whole thing from the security cameras. Guano stepped foward saying, "Thank you all for you help and understanding. Tyler, work on your fighting skills. Steve, work on your gunshot. You nearly missed, you big doof!"  
They could tell Guano was joking, and they all cracked up and laughed...

Chapter 10 (Epilogue),  
One More (Big, Big, BIG!) Piece of Business  
1 Month Later

Mitsuki, Mikey, Guano, Tyler, Lily, Eric, and Gonard were all in the same room, chilling out, having a good time. The only thing that made it the best was a common event that hadn't yet happened yet in Lilymu history.  
Mikey stood up from the couch, saying loudly,"Everyone, I have an announcement to make". Then he fished a little black box from his back pocket, saying, "Mitsuki, you've meant a lot to me, and I'm glad that you've taken the time to appreciate my company, like most here."  
"Now though, I'm about to ask you a very important question." Then Mikey got down on his knee, the other in a sitting position...

Mitsuki was about to pop with excitement.

_I've been waiting for this moment ever since I first saw Mikey's face... _

Mikey popped the box open, revealing a golden ring, and said, "Mitsuki, will you marry me?"  
Mitsuki got down on her knees and gave Mikey the biggest hug she ever had, then she looked him right in the eye and said one single word:  
"Yeah."  
Everyone around them resounded with a big "Awwwww...", and Mitsuki wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck, her lips pushed against his, and she felt Mikey's arms wrap around her back.  
Then they broke off after a minute that seemed like an hour, and she said, "Thank you, Mikey." And they went off to tell Ozu the big news, but that's another story...


End file.
